succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lúthedir
Lúthedir Ilmarinen, '''known as '''Lúthedir the Voyager, the Herald of Starlight, Tomekeeper, the Paragon of Seers or simply just the Voyager, is the current High-Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé and is therefore its overall leader. Lúthedir is known as the Voyager and the Herald of Starlight because of his legendary Starlight Voyage, a galaxy-spanning mission taken by him after the Fall of the Eldar to try and save his psychic brethren from damnation. His voyage lasted a century and with it he travelled all of the stars, rescued countless dozens of seers and warlocks and upon his return, single handedly slew a titanic tyranid biomorph that was assaulting his Craftworld. Recently, Lúthedir has made it his mission to try and retrieve the three Gifts of Lileath, which are allegedly strewn somewhere throughout the Cosmos. With these three, Lúthedir could restore the Eldar Empire to its former glory as well as perhaps do things beyond even his imagining. Appearance Lúthedir appears to be a young member of his species, with a handsome face, a chiseled yet elegant face with short cut blonde hair. Often fitted with the most impressive and dazzling regalia, the High Farseer is bedecked with scrolls, sigils, runes, tomes and other mythical paraphernalia but it never weighs him down. Personality Lúthedir is very unorthodox compared to his other kin, having more of a blunt and even irritable nature to him than most. Lúthedir often gives cynical responses to question and has a dry and sarcastic sense of humour which often confuses or befuddles other Eldar. In meetings with foreign delegates or dignitaries from other Craftworlds or Exodite Tribes, most find him incredibly hard to gage and measure because of his odd nature. Many individuals have even mistaken Lúthedir for exhibiting inappropriate hostility, mockery or threats and have cut ties with him, despite how, most likely, none of these things are taking place. Lúthedir keeps a very close circle of acquaintances, only a handful of his kin truly understand him and appreciate him fully, the majority of the others simply admire him for his power and status. Furthermore, Lúthedir is exceedingly charismatic having a wit sharper than most he encounters, usually being able to grasp how to deal with certain individuals soon after meeting them. Lúthedir is an extremely intelligent eldar, having an encyclopedic knowledge on a plethora of different topics, there are very few things he doesn't know. Lúthedir ensures not to be arrogant or smug about his intelligence however, moderating such behaviour and correcting it when it occurs. Due to being one of the Chief Tomekeepers of his Craftworld's Grand Library and a teacher at its Seer College, he is an exceedingly well-read individual and loves to teach others. Lúthedir feels great pride and patriotism for his Craftworld, taking any mockery or sleight to its status very seriously and being openly hostile and derogatory to those who do so. Regardless of an individual's status, Lúthedir will not tolerate any snide remark, any tired stereotype or veiled mockery. If anything, Lúthedir can be too quick to anger and once angered, his judgement is warped and he may, even in his nigh-infinite wisdom, incorrectly judge a situation. This can be demonstrated rarely upon a battlefield or in a political discussion. Furthermore, like the majority of his race, Lúthedir indeed believes humans are inferior to Eldar and often underestimates them, resulting sometimes in catastrophic misfires. Powers & Abilities Lúthedir is often considered with little dispute to be the single greatest Eldar seer to ever live and there are mountains of evidence to support such a claim. Lúthedir has spent millenia of his life mastering the mystical arts, to such an incredible form that it is looked upon as almost godly when fully released. With half-thoughts, Lúthedir can set blazing fires, rend flesh, and set scores of minds in agony. With gestures he can rip through Titans, melt metal and reppel projectiles. There is no living seer or warlock that can match to Lúthedir's prowess in the art of magic. As the High Farseer of Ulthwe, Lúthedir is also an extremely potent seer, being able to see conversations, battles and confrontations in detail sometimes decades before they occur. Some of the High Farseers visions have shown him scenes that will not occur for millenia to come but they are garbled and very rarely decipherable. Faeries * Suwe - Wargear * Staff of Ulthamar - * Ghostcleaver - * Starcloak - * Starlight Tome - * Waywatcher - * Ghoul Mantle -